Beneath the Silver and the Green
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: For a brief second he let me watch them fall from his eyes with no shame... GryffindorSlytherin read and review.
1. Beneath The Silver and The Green

A/N: I wrote this because this may be an intro to a story that will branch  
off of this poem 

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelina, Harry or Draco.

Poem by: Lili-lulabye13

* * *

Beneath the Silver and the Green

Many fear the colors of betrayal, proud ness, and of course pure nature,  
all except for few. One in particular, brave hearted one. All things  
changed everyone knew.

All spoke his name Harry Potter- none knew personally.  
"I wonder what's behind those eyes- realize the pain he gained all alone?"  
I hear you whisper Mr. Sinister- glares cut like knifes.  
Draco, the kid with cold gray eyes?  
Who is he?  
No really who?  
Beneath the Silver and the Green

Why is he so cruel? Does he choose this way or is it his nature? I've seen  
him before, I knew his likings. I've studied his gestures, so blank, so  
unopened  
He stares at me while I write: I pause. He glares at me those mincing eyes.  
What is it?

I see beyond the gray, greens, and silvers – does he see this in me? - No?  
The longing to spill out everything he wants to tell me ...  
I shounder, It's not the cold but, his cold gray ones. He looks away he  
doesn't want to tell me anymore.  
Who's past is present – our past is present our past is near, I fear  
Beneath the Silver and the Green

I leave the Great Hall- smells fresh of brewing potions  
To much devotion they took to make  
My legs they quake, my voice it shakes. I fear- near I see silver's and  
Green's

They laugh and taunt me, rave and flaunt they are superior.  
"Mud blood" they spat. Just relax it will be over- just run, run away.  
Can't stand to demand or find out what's  
Beneath the Silver and the Green

I run, their voices echo through my brain  
Insane, I prance through the Qudditch fields  
It's raining, my face and long raven hair drenched  
So happy to stay away, get way from those gray darting eyes. Popular is he?

By being an arrogant mincing boy... the wind blows  
Who taunts my friends... the wind echoes  
Who gives me such glares ... the wind spins  
I can see it know  
Beneath the Silver and the Green

My palms are soaked, my body restless, my brain confused  
I mount my broom free away from terror. The clouds are gray and humid  
I see something, it's wising near me and around my dazed mind.  
I look and behind me- no, beside me he stares, more glarethan gaze  
Blonde hair drenched

Inch by inch his lips curl a smile – but not quite  
I feel uncomfortable above his gaze- I stare back in return  
I see now he needs someone to be there and defend  
His eyes are more open and his actions are out spoken to quick for me to  
check up

He kisses me – surprise – a soft kiss  
I break the kiss dismiss the fact he's silver and green and I gold and red.  
I dread – this ...  
He looks and kisses me again  
The rain poured so heavily, that I could drown in his kiss.  
His eyes tell all, I now know all  
Beneath the silver and the Green

I drift, I drift, I drift, and I wake  
Mistake?  
It was a mere dream

Though it seems I can still feel his kiss upond my lips.  
Pure bliss?  
Or lust?  
I must get to know him  
Beneath the Silver and the Green

Though he spits and, glares and is as arrogant as hell-  
I can tell there's something, something more to see  
When he walks, his thoughts are?  
His feelings are?

By far the smartest, daringness, and careless fool.  
A tool I can't even use  
Abuse me with words- not fist  
Can't resist  
Beneath the Silver and the Green

And I nestle in my slumber  
I wonder why I am I and he that is he?  
My head is confused my heart overwhelmed by the dream or was it?

_"Too much thinking Angel- get dressed there's always tomorrow to find out  
what's beneath the silver and the green"  
_

TBC...

* * *

Well there's my poem hopefully a story will follow it along if I am not  
lazy at the moment. I am tired as hell I love this poem. If you don't  
understand some of the things I wrote in my poem email me. I love my fans thanks read and review my other stories. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I re-did this chapter so I recommed that you re-read the other ones I posted as well. I just read what I wrote and I just wasn't satisfied with what I wrote. So I did a little nip/tuck with it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Choco**

**Sunday's **were one of the most boring days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students were usually found in their common rooms, in the library finishing assignments that were long past due, but many were chatting and engaging in new conversations.

Angelina was nowhere in sight...

Not in the library, common rooms, or chatting with other houses. She was writing in her journal.

Obviously something very interesting had happened to Angelina for her to be in her room on a Sunday and not with her fellow housemates.

Shecarefully took out her ink bottle and began writingin her journal entry.

_Dear Journal, _

_I'm beginning to like being more than just friends to Fred. I've been hiding this crush for a very long time and I'm so happy that everything has surfaced. He's kind, charming and understanding. I hope to see him again to finish up on what we had started. It's something I've been dreaming about since lastnight... _

_We had the most romantic date lastnight with an exception of an intteruption. I hope to share more of those imtimate moments with Fred._

_When he's here I feel as if everything is safe and there's nothing to be afraid of. If I'm the princess he's my night in shining armour. _

_Love always, _

_Angel _

She wrote many entries on how she had a secret crush on a certain red head- Fred to be exact for four long years. She talked to Katie who told Alica that finally took the liberty in hooking the cute couple together.

Even though Angelina was happy with this gesture Angelina often felt that Alicia liked Fred more than she played along.

Sometimes she would catch Alica's lingering stares near Fred's way. Even when Alicia would hug Fred and give his cheek a chaste kiss. Angelina's blood would boil.

After a month of this Angelina brushed it off and thought her "jealous girlfriend" mood was just a sign that she cared for Fred deeply. Another part thought she was thinking irrationaliy.

_Alicia's my friend for Meriln's grief. She wouldn't do that..._

Smiling softly at the page she wrote, she closed the book,showered,changed into her school robes, and headed down for breakfast.

On her way she mistakingly bumped into Draco. His books fell to the floor with a clash and an annoyed scowl took over his handsome face. As Angelina bent down and began helping picking up his papers his face softend a bit.

He was surprised that someone helped him and not went along their merry way, leaving him to collect his things.

"Sorry, Malfoy I didn't see you," she picked up a piece of paper.

"What ever," he said rudley roughly snatching a piece of paper out of her hand.

"You know Johnson, you have to be the _only _Gryffindor that doesn't treat my name like grim, and _filth."_

Draco continued to pick up pieces of papers until his hand suddenly landed on hers in attempt to get the paper next to him.

Draco cheeks began to tinge but he looked away and collected the other piece of paper on his left.

Angelina quickly moved her hand away and collected the other piece of paper next to his. She then stood.

"I'm not like all the other _Gryffindors_," she paused and looked away suddenly embarrased under his watchful eye, "Good day."

Draco watched her go and in turn he joined his friends Crabbe and Goyle near a seperate table. He smirked at a few Slytherin girls making them giggle and whisper before sitting next to his childhood companions.

Angelina walked to a table with her fellow Gryffindor friends Katie, Lee, George and Harry.

"Moring, Angelina," smiled George, "seen my kid brother lately?"

Even though George was younger by a few seconds accorrding to Mrs. Weasley,he still liked to think of himself as older.

"No," Angelina said buttering her pancake, "as a matter of fact I haven't seen him yet."

"Yeah, well, you know how Fred is. The old log wouldn't wake if you splashed him with a bucket of blood-sucking leeches," Lee laughed.

Angelina smiled softly. She noticed that Alica was missing as well.She looked up to Katie for an answer, but Katie instantly began a conversation with Lee as if avoiding the sistuation. She sighed and sipped her pumpkin juice.

After a few mintues Angelina looked at her watch and frowned. It was 8:20. In thirty more mintues class would soon begin. She smiled at everyone and waved farewell. Katie smiled back but avoided eye contact.

Angelina couldn't help buthave thefeeling knowing that Katie was hiding something from her.

Draco eyesfollowed Angelina leave the Great Hall doors.He was brought back to the conversation with a needy tug on his sleeve from Pansy his current girlfriend.

"Draco?"

Finally getting to her final destination, Angelina slowly knocked on Fred's dorm door but heard no reply.She wasn't supposed to be down here it was Hogwarts rules. She knocked again and heard Fred murmer softly to the door.

"One moment...mmmmm."

Angelina laughed Fred was always unorganized.

"Fred, there's no need to---," she said opening the door as she did this, what she saw made her tear up inside. Angelina softly gasped.

Fred and Alicia were in bed together half naked. Angelina looked from Alicia to Fred, to Fred to Alicia. If you could hear a heart break it would have been heard now..._loud and clear._

Alicia sat up in bed next to Fred,hair in a mess with a loving smile and kissed Fred's cheek obilivious to the fact that Angelina was at the door.

"Moring hun," Alicia whispered against Fred's neck.

Fred's face grew white and was about to say something but all he could do was gape.

Angelina was so shocked at what shewas seeing,that she walked out the door before Fred could utter a word.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I had to re-write this too I just didn't like how this was coming out! lol. Sorry got a little out of hand. Well I hope you enjoy this HUGE edit I had to make.

**Choco**

**

* * *

**

Angelina had paced back and forth wanting to wish she hadn't witnessed what she did.

_I thought he loved me... _

She walked to the library and found a corner and cried as many rivers to make fifty oceans and as many oceans to flood the earth.

_Oh Fred how could you!.._

She kept whispering "Why Fred why?"

_Did anything from last night mean anything to you? Did you really mean all the things you said?_

She couldn't believe what was going on. Fred was do diffrent and...

Angelina felt someone tap her shoulder. "Whatdo you want?" she said not bothering to look up.

"Just wanted to know why the bloody hell _you_ are crying," Draco said with such coldness it hurt, "I was looking for a book for Potions when I heard you bawling your _worthless _eyes out in that corner," he snapped spitting worthless out like poision touched his sharp tongue.

Angelina wiped her nose and stood up. She defiantly crossed her arms over her chest andshot him a deadly glare.

"Oh wait," Draco said laughing lowly. Angelina couldn't help but notice if he grew amused at these sistuations-seeing people sad as if feeling superior,"you wouldn't be happeing to be crying over _Weasel Head_ are you?" he scouffed under his breath.

Angelina went silent and a smirk played at the corner of his lips.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," she brushed past him.

Draco laughed under his breath and traced his hand over a spine of the book he wanted to get.

_I knew it..._

* * *

"Angelina!"

She turned to see Fred rushing towards her but she kept walking. Angelina didn't need any of this bull that Fred was pulling.

Draco glared at Fred is disgust.

_For god sake what the hell is he doing?_

A Weasly; fitly, disgusting, and an embarrassment to the wizarding world was Draco's defention of a Weasely.

Fred saw Draco standing in front of him and glared at him. He didn't understand him one bit.

"Better catch up to her Weasly she's probably the only girl you'll ever get. You can't _afford _to lose her," Draco plastered a wicked grin over his lips.

"Mind your own, Malfoy." Fred brushed past him and tried to catch up to Angelina.

* * *

Draco watched Angelina disappear into the long halls of Hogwarts. He couldn't understand how a girl like Angelina- a smart girl would love such a worthless piece of scum like Fred. Draco sighed. She was just like all the other girls.

_I'll give her a week...

* * *

_

"Angelina!" Fred yelled trying to catch up to her "Angelina wait!" he ran after her this time. "Angelina-I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he whispered.

"Angelina!"

Fred ran down the hall finally catching up to her. "Angelina look at me." Fred said trying to keep up a steady pace with Angelina.

"Look at Alicia," she said this in return still walking not looking at Fred. " For god sakes your shirt is still unbuttoned!"

Fred stepped in front of Angelina's way. She looked into his eyes "Please, go away... go..."

With out warning, Fred pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her, wiping away her tears that she began to cry. He hugged her.

"I still love you."

Angelina pushed him away and slapped him in one quick motion across his sharp jaw.

Angelina took off her silver heart shaped necklace and through it at Fred.

"Love, would have made you tell Alica no," she cried," love, would have made you come back to me...I don't love you any more Fred. I'm hurt you did this to me.._me_ Fred. Did you love _me_? I loved you did you think of that!"

Fred held his jaw in pain as she walked away from him. Angelina began to cry fresh tears again.

* * *

She needed someone to talk to. She needed to get away from Fred. She went to her dorm room closing the door and blocking out all the madeness behind it.

Angelina threw away all her pictures of her and Fred away,old love notes,birthday cards, old photos. She cried again this time while ripping up her pictures letting all the rage pass through her.

No matter what she did she kept ripping them into little pieces hoping that they would come back together...together like Fred and her once were.

She laid in her bed. The pillow held close tight to her whiting her knucles from all the pressure. She thought of all the times when Fred had told her;

_"I love you,_ y_ou mean the world to me, Angel-you know that?_".

Was all this a lie? With all this confusion she drifted away into sleep. In her dreams all she thought about was Fred. She still loved him.

_But I don't want to. Make it stop..

* * *

_

Slowly waking, Angelina looked at the time "12:35" she was five minutes late for Qudditch practice. She didn't want to go to practice if she had to see Fred.

She decided to go anyway. Why would she let him bring her down she was the toughest girl around; at least that was what Fred told her. Angelina shook her head ridding away thoughts of Fred and heading down for practice.

When she arrived everyone were in there positions. They were working on one of Oliver's plays.

"Johnson, your late" Oliver spoke disappointed. Angelina was never late and always urged her other teammates not to be. "I hope you will not do this again," he said his accent growing thick as he grew angrier, "20 laps, Johnson," he said blowing his whistle.

"Hey, Angelina," said Alicia,"I just wanted to tell you---,"

"Save it," Angelina snapped brushing past Alicia.

* * *

For the rest of practice Angelina gave Alicia the cold shoulder.

Through out the whole match Alicia avoided eye contact and never spoke to Angelina which was fine with her. Angelina didn't want anything to do with Alicia any more as far as Angelina was concerned they were never going to be friends again.

* * *

They practiced the usual drills, ran a few of the old plays, along with some brand new ones. Still, Angelina didn't see Fred at practice, she was a little worried but thrilled that she didn't have to see him it was hard enough seeing Alicia.

When practice was over she went to the locker room and showered washing away all the sweat and dirt from the game. When she finished showering she walked back out on the field. Fred was there talking to George asking if he'd seen Angelina.

"Have you seen her? She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why's that?" George asked rasing an eyebrow in question.

She grimaced and started to walk towards the exit of the field when she heard him call her name.

"Angelina!" Fred yelled,"Angelina please wait!"

She kept walking, never turning around once to reply. The shouts grew faint fading away like the way their relationship only it was too late for Angelina to relies it before it was too late.

* * *

Walking down the stairs alone was depressing with out Angelina around. Fred sat on one of the steps.

"I don't blame you one bit Angie," he began to cry, "oh, Angel I 'm so sorry," he held his shoulders, "I am so sorry" he whispered.

_I don't know what went wrong..._

For once he wished that he would be their to kiss Angelina cares away and tell her everything is okay and she would accept him.

* * *

Draco always studied in the library on Sundays. He enjoyed the warmth the room gave off when ever he would first walk in.

The way the book cases where not so close and crowed so that he could find what ever he really needed to find. He took his off his cloak, took out his quill, parchment, and began to write.

_Draco Malfoy October 3 _

_Potions Class _

He wrote the first question admiring his handwriting.

_1.What are the ingredients used to turn an owl to a frog? Explain step by step along with your sources. _

Draco smiled this was too easy. He looked around the room and saw Angelina studying her Care of Magical Creatures homework.

She would pause, think, and then write her answer on her parchment. Angelina looked up and caught Draco's eye. He looked away and smirked.

_At least someone else loved studying on Sundays as well as I..._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read the other chapters ahead I had made some MAJOR changes you might like them so read that as well.

Choco...

* * *

Angelina looked up just in time to see Draco look away. 

"Thank you," Draco said his eyes not leaving his textbook.

"Thank you, for what?"

Draco balled up his piece of parchment letting out a dramatic sigh. The Librarian gave him a glare to be quiet but he just rolled his eyes in return.

"For helping me in the hall with my papers. Any other person…" Draco cut him self off, "…I would have just walked on by," Draco said yarning.

"Your welcome," Angelina said. Shestared at him then looked away turning a page in her textbook. "So what brings you here on a Sunday, Malfoy," she asked not bothered if he answered the question or not. Draco chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Angelina asked removing her glasses and setting them down beside her quill.

"I never thought to see the day when a Gryffindor would ask a Slytherin about his day…but," Draco drawled on, "your not like all the other_ Gryffindors_. What brings me here?" Draco looked up to meet Angelina's eyes. "What brings you here?"

For a moment they stared at each other looking at the other seeing who would break under the rivaling glares.

Angelina looked down at her parchment. "I'm studying."

"No, shit Johnson," Draco said smiling because he won, " But why? Why on a Sunday? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend-Weasel?" The was a dramatic pause shared along between the two. Draco looked up to see Angelina's face fall; the smirk faded swiftly from his lips.

Draco took a clear look at her. Her big brown eyes were rimmed red from crying. Her hair was messily pulled back into a bun some of her lose hair covered her face hinding in shame.Her lips that he used to secretlywant to touch because they looked so soft were rough and dry. Angelina's face looked drained-tired. She was being drained of her inner and outer beauty.

_He was doing all this…Fred  
_  
Angelina looked down at her hands.

There was so much sorrow in her eyes such betrayal. He wondered if one day he would feel like she did right now.

"Excuse me, please." Angelina collected her books and papers. She shoved them into her bag one by one then she pushed in her chair and began to walk away.

"Johnson," Draco said softly Angelina turned around, "your mascara is running."

"Thank you," she barely uttered holding her hands up to her eyes.

"Just returning the favor," he said not looking up from his book.

* * *

Draco looked at the time on his watch. It was a little over seven. He was planning on meeting up with Pansy. She told him that she had something very important to tell him. 

_What could it be?_

Collecting all his things he put them all in his messenger bag.

* * *

Wipping the tears from her eyes in anger, Angelina rummaged through her bag when she came across a piece of parchment. Instantly from the handwriting she knew that it wasn't hers. 

"Draco, Malfoy," she said under her breath, "brilliant." Angelina looked at her watch. She was supposed to be on hall duty. She clasped the parchment in her hand and pinned on her badge.

She was going to see if she could find him.

* * *

The Lake was where she wanted him to meet her. Draco turned the charm necklace in his hand over his long fingers. He was waiting her for a few minutes now when a soft kiss grazed his cheek. 

"Pansy."

"Draco," Pansy smiled sadly, hugging him. She pulled away nervously, "I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?"

* * *

The long dark halls were making Angelina grow irritated. She must have grabbed it when she tried to leave Draco's question. 

She made a quick turn on her right side passing by Thomas, a Hufflepuff on duty. He smiled at her before turing the corner.

_You didn't have to answer that…no one was going to make you. _

She bit her lower lip holding it infrom crying, she sighed.

_He knew… he just wanted to get a rise out of me…_

Katie had tried to talk to her today but she brushed her off. She knew Katie would try to console her after the after math. What was eating at her now was if she knew before she found out.

_Katie…Katie...Katie…_

* * *

"They want you to join them-I-I know you don't want to but I don't want to see you get hurt…Draco?" concern and sadness was heard in her voice which caused him to look into her eyes. "I-I can't do it,"she looked away hopelessly. 

He felt hisheart fall to the floor. He couldn't think. Was this day he had been chosen to live up to finally caught up with him?

Draco kissed her forehead, "We should just let this settle-nothing's truly final...," he began to look into her eyes to search for something,anything."

_Please don't leave like mum..._

"I mean…Pansy…" was all Draco could say.

"Draco there's something else…" Pansy began to sniffle, " I ...I…"

"Yes, Pansy, tell me."

_No, not another one. Merlin, let me have this one...why take her away? She's all I got..._

"I don't know if this is right for me. I want to stay by your side but… I -I can't. Draco I love you but… your endangering my family. I can't help but choose. I'm scared…" Her voice faded into a stifle of cries.

_I can't help but…choose _

She was gone just like his mother. She wasn't as lucky. Maybe Pansy will be.

"It's okay, Pansy, I understand."

_I have to...But Idon't want to.._

He didn't want to. He didn't need to hear the same things all over again. He didn't need to feel to be left alone stripped awat from the only people he loved. He'll protect her when they come. He'll save her like his father should have done with his mother.

_Pansy will be...lucky._

Draco wrapped his arms around Pansy's shoulders and gave a soft firm hug.

Then…he let her go.

She watched him turn sharply around the corner of the hall not noticing how hard it was for him to let her leave.

* * *

Angelina nodded towards Lisa-a Ravenclaw girl towards the direction of route she was patrolling. 

"Two more rounds around,Turpin and we'll head in for the night," Angelina told her making a right turn. She gave a soft yarn. She was annoyed and tired.

_Only three more hours to go…_

"Hi, Johnson," smiled Lee.

"Hello," Angelina smiled softly back.

"Your on protrol I see,"Lee smiled.

"Yes."

"See you around later maybe?"

_There goes that akward silence-Johnson..._

"I don't know...I have a lot of work and study..and-"

"Oh. Well, let me know and we can arrange things."

Angelina smiled polietly..."Sure," she forced her dry throat to say.

She watched Lee walk by looking back waving good-bye. She exhaled. He was a nice guy.

_A nice guy that she didn't want.  
_  
Shivering from the sudden cold rush of air she felt, Angelina noticed it had came from the Herbology room.

Angelina heard a low cry and instantly became drawn to the room. She swallowed her breath of air and opened the door exposing exotic plants.

Bright green and deep purple plants intertwined with one another as if hugging each other for warmth. So cold that one of the near plants began to form a thin layer of frost on their leaves.

She felt one with a curious hand watching it suddenly fall swiftly to the floor with a loud crash.

_Merlin!_

Angelina scrowled at herself and bent down to clean the mess. She heard the cry again.

_cry again... _

She saw him in the far corner with his black cloak close to his form. His platinum blonde hair blew against the wind from a far left window. Draco had made no acknowledgement of her entrance... nor did he look up from the loud crash.

_As I walked closer the scent of plants grew stronger and sweet.It was so bone chillingly cold down here that I thought it was too unnatural to survive in. _

_I didn't know he was down there…crying._

_He might not have known I was here even if I was standing in front of him. He didn't even to seem to notice me holding him to know everything would be okay, even if he didn't want to tell me. _

With his shoulder leaning on mine his cold hand searching for mine…I held his. He held onto it like it was his life…as if he didn't want to let go.

Through all of this…I thought what has caused the schools Dark Prince to fall? What has caused him to show defeat to someone less superior to him? Why is he holding me so close as if he hasn't been held this way before?

Why am I holding him just as close?

_I gave a sudden shiver and he hugged me tighter-too just like ice. If he must freeze so must I? _

_Cold as the ground it self.Even his heart began to show it... as soon as he realized I was holding him ... together._

"I'm fine," he suddenly scowled; he shoved Angelina's arms away from him and stood up to leave the room.

_I should have left him… he was fine for a moment with out me._

Angelina watched him walk towards the door. He looked back at her then to the floor and closed the door behind him.

_For a brief second he let me watch them fall from his eyes with no shame..._

_tbc...

* * *

**I'm going away to camp so I thought that an update from a story I've completely lost track of would kind of make up for what I haven't been doing as a writer for you.** _


	5. Chapter 5

Okayyyyy… this is the next one! Tell me how it is as far as Draco's character how I had it portrayed. Help is nice.

I let the doorknob slide free of my hands giving another shiver. My heart was racing and the blood through my body felt like there and back again, so cold it was beginning to hurt.

"Hey Johnson," Lisa called over to Angelina watching her exit the Herbologly room. She walked closer running her hands through her light brown hair yarning before Angelina. "Are you finished with your patrol?" she asked watching Angelina's expression.

I hated when people stared at me but I stared back anyway.

Lisa looked taken back at Angelina who had appeared dull and tired " You okay?" she looked at Angelina's face; her lips were blue and her brown face looked tinted red from the frigid air. She placed a hand on Angelina's cheek in concern. "Your freezing!" she pulled her hand back. "What did you do run around outside without your proper robes on?"

"Yeah-no…" she shook her head finding herself becoming agitated; "look…there was a window left breached by a student. I have a feeling they might be still around-so just keep your eyes opened." Angelina dug her raw fingertips into her pockets slipping the parchment Draco left inside in a rush. "Good night, Turpin." she dismissed herself quickly.

"You too, Johnson," Lisa watched her move briskly down the narrow hall. "…and get warm your makin' feel cold just lookin' at ya," and she turned right to head to the Ravenclaw common room.

_I'll take the long way to the Gryffindor common room._

Her teeth began to chatter against her dry lips. The robes she wore were unnaturally cold and felt unusually thin. She pulled them tighter. She could see why Lisa was so concerned. Angelina made a left at the fourth suit of amour.

She could feel his steady racing heartbeat through her school robes. It was steady-rhythm tic even. It was the sound of loneliness. Uncertainty, distant thoughts. Angelina sighed against his silver mane in despair. She knew because her heart was in pair with his.

Grasping at how cold Draco's hand that grasped her warm hand for comfort. She grasped it tight.

Why was Malfoy crying? Why the hell was he sitting there crying when just a few minutes ago I saw him with that cheap smug smile on his face interrogating me …to tears?

But she saw something else too. He thought she didn't see it. But she caught it in her right hand of memoirs and never in her older ones did she see him show that much empathy-not even a crumb of a thought. Until recently.

She chose the stairs to the right, the longest stairway in Hogwarts running her naked fingers along the ridges and cracks of the ancient walls of Hogwarts. … Why was she even thinking about him? Why was he even in her mind right now while she walked the long dark stairs? Angelina strode along the steps by two.

Why should she care? Give her one reason.

She shouldn't.

There isn't one.

Angelina made a turn on her left facing the Fat Lady's Portrait. Colliding with Nearly headless Nick's airy aurora.

"Excuse me, Ms. Johnson."

She cleared her throat and spoke unsurely "Fruit Flies?"

The Fat Lady cleared her voice arrogantly. "Excuse me?"

"Fruit flies!"

"Sorry, wrong password," she yarned.

"Damn." Angelina scowled at herself thinking to herself.

Angelina turned to her right to see Lee Jordan smirking next to her with his rowdy dreads dangling in his ebony young face.

"Dragon Lilies," He said with his deep male voice suddenly.

"Lee, what are you doing up?" Angelina whispered surprised.

"I'll ask you the same."

"I have night patrol Lee."

"Oh,.." he looked around secretly, ".Well George. Fred…" Lee saw her scowl at Fred's name but continued raising a brow curiously, " and I were in the kitchen getting our evening snacks. Look at all of these things. The elves just love us!" He pulled out a fresh muffin and tossed it to Angelina playfully who caught it just as fast. "Hungry much?" he winked.

"Not really…you know I could get you in trouble right now," Angelina said not really caring what Lee and his sidekicks did.

"But you wouldn't do that because were in the same _house_," Lee smirked yet again. "But, " she said his smirk disappearing seriously, "I saw that Slytherin you know, Draco Malfoy here walking around all depressed like." Angelina looked up surprised she listened more," …I never saw him like that. He's always … any way he looked like sh-"

"Lee!" George whispered dropping one of his cakes on the floor. He cursed and tried to pick it up dropping all the others in the process. "Bloody hell!" he yelled almost startling his twin brother. Fred walked up behind him holding an equally amount of goods. He looked over at Angelina.

"I'll see you later Lee…If you get caught I never saw you," Angelina didn't feel like being in Fred's presence.

She watched Fred walk next to Lee casually as if in hopes of trying to start a conversation with her. Without a word she walked right past him as if he was a ghost.

"Goodnight, Lee."

Angelina stormed into the common room when her eyes rested on Katie timidly sulking in a corner who looked down searching for a book-any book to dig her nose into.

_Coward._

She stormed over to Katie snatching and tossing the book in Katie's frail hands into the fire.

"Excuse me." Kimmy glared at Angelina who had been accompanying Katie. "What do _you_ want?" her dark eyes looked lifeless and dark.

"What is it now?" Pavarti asked fluffing her hair annoyed looking over at Padma. Pavarti looked up at Angelina then to Katie who looked away.

"How long?" Angelina forced herself to say holding back her anger she felt ripping at her skin. She dug her nails into her robe sleeves resisting the urge to dig them into Katie's green eyes.

A bewildered look came across Katie's mouse-like features. "What-"

"Don't play with me," Angelina said through her teeth feeling it rise higher. "How long did you know about Alicia and Fred?" Katie looked at Kimmy. "Don't you look at her-answer the damn question!" Angelina bellowed.

"F-five months," she mumbled quickly looking down at her robes in shame. Pavarti and Padma nosily listened in and stared at Katie.

"What?"

…..

_Angelina looked over at Katie fighting with herself to stay awake with the current book she was reading in her hands. Alicia walked in wearing a very nice looking white classy spaghetti strapped shirt and a black mini skirt. _

"_Ohhh," Angelina smiled in awe. "You're really going out if your way for Colin? Are you sure there's more to his tutoring? "_

"_You know it." Katie said under her breath in slight anger._

"He's the one!" Alicia smirked giggling with Angelina. "I think we might…you know…" 

"_No! …really?" smiled Angelina "I'm so happy for you."_

"_Yeah me too…"_

_Katie rolled her dark rimmed eyes and stood to collect her books to leave." Good night Angelina." Katie closed the door behind her barely looking in Alicia's direction. She wanted to stop this before it was too late. She brushed past Alicia's shoulder._

"_What's her problem?" Angelina asked looking at Alicia in suspense._

_Alicia sighed. "Katie…Katie and I had an argument over… Colin. He apparently likes me more than she and has become really jealous and…" Alicia turned away from Angelina. _

"_I'm sorry about that…" Angelina said comforting her friend._

"_I should go…I 'm already late as it is."_

"_Alright tell me how it went-hey wait a minute…what is this?" Angelina said picking up a box on a table. " Chocolates! Fred loves chocolates too."_

"_Yeah I know," Alicia laughed nervously putting them out if view._

"_Well…bye." Angelina said thinking nothing of it. "And have fun."_

_Alicia closed the door glaring at Katie then walking by._

"_Until that day comes, "Alicia sneered. "What she doesn't know won't hurt."_

"_She'll find out!" Katie called to Alicia who ignored her walking down a flight of stairs._

"When ever Alicia had those tutor lessons with Colin she was really…"

"With Fred…oh my god," she gasped finding herself rooted in her spot unable to move.

"I'd like to speak to Katie alone…" Kimmy collected her books giving Angelina a fake thin smile. Angelina glared over at Padam and Pavarti in notion. "Which means you too." Slightly offended, slowly the both exited the room whispering to each other looking icily back at Angelina.

"I told her it was wrong-I knew you would find out," Katie held her head down making her blonde hair make a natural curtain. Thick tears began to glaze down her cheek past her sharp chin. "You always did."

Forcing every emotion aside Angelina managed to speak through her now suddenly dry throat. "Five months Katie and you never told me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Angelina-"

Angelina raised her hand up to silence Katie. "Don't –don't answer that question. I'm afraid of what I might do right now."

" Please…Lina, I'm sorry."

Without a second glance Angelina walked to her room hearing Katie softly cry.

She was being lead on for five months. Tears streamed down her smooth cheeks in anger. Slowly and painfully her heart felt like cold ice. Angelina closed her almond shaped eyes and let her head softly hit the pillow.

…..

With the expression of stress on her soft pretty face she watched Draco exit the library walking down the hall. He was mumbling something under his breath while pulling his right sleeve back down sadly with his head down. Not caring to look around, Angelina caught up to him tapping his shoulder in a hurry.

"Pansky, I don't want to talk about-," he stopped short and looked up at a set of chocolate eyes. "Angelina? What-?"

Angelina stared for a moment enchanted by his beautiful eyes questioning hers. Looking slightly away she rummaged through her bag while the still expression of bewilderment swept across Draco's features. With little hassle Angelina pulled out a piece of parchment,.

"Here I gabbed the wrong things when I was leaving…" she tucked her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Yeah, " he smirked brightening up a bit. " It's all right. Merlin," he pushed back his hair in sigh of relief. In one quick motion his black school robes sleeve slid back reveling large gashing cuts on his pale skin making it look mangled and raw. Angelina softly gasped.

_Should I mention it? _

"I was looking all over for this…thank you, Angelina." Draco looked up to her through his baggy eyes smiling this time. Angelina searched his face for anything.

Why was he doing this to himself? Why would anyone do this to their self? 

He raised a blonde brow realizing that she was staring at him intently. He felt her eyes talking to him but he couldn't understand them. "What!" he said suddenly annoyed casting a horrendous scowl upon his light features at the eyes that were taking him in.

"It's just that –you just called me by…my first name," Angelina spoke softly looking boldly back up at him slanting her eyes in slight worry and surprise. "Not that I don't mind…I," Angelina couldn't say another word.

I don't? 

"So…" Draco paused turning his back on her," … so does everyone else." Draco cleared his throat. " I'll see you later _Ms. Johnson_," he roughly added avoiding her eyes leaving her stranded in the hall thinking over things. She looked up in time to see him catch up to Pansky Parkston.

'You promised!' she heard Draco's voice get dangerously low whispering in her ear.

"I don't want to talk about it, Draco' Angelina heard Pansky tell him from afar waving him off like some dog. She saw Draco's handsome face fall in defeat and anger. He punched the wall in rage making a first year Hufflepuff near him jump in fear.

"Malfoy!" said Professor McGonagall sternly, "go to class." Draco walked to class heated. "You too Ms. Johnson." She didn't realize that the Professor was watching her.

Angelina walked to class looking back at Draco catching his gaze before he disappeared around the corner.

…..

Angelina exited Transfiguration irritated. The lesson proved just how scattered her mind was. She couldn't simply levitate the round black grandfather clock conjuring up a sour look on Professor Mc Gonagal. Maybe she just needs to take a break.

Talk to Fred maybe? 

Walking out of class her heart began to feel lighter when she heard the familiar melodic laugh around the corner. Angelina's pace began to speed up quicker to catch up to the music. Freezing in shock her hopes took off faster each second.

There she saw it for her eyes this time Fred smiling and laughing with Alicia close to his arm. She kissed his lips at first Fred pulled back. Angelina hid behind one of the large royal red curtains. She glared at him in disgust from afar.

"Fred, come on," Alicia said turning his face to look at him smiling the 'she- doesn't-know-smirk' underneath. "I need you Fred," Alicia mused smirking… giggling. Angelina began to cry as she watched Fred nod his head and kiss her back. She couldn't believe what was happening…

She felt her eyes burn and then her body began to boil with rage.

He heard a soft cry not fall long the hall. Draco had heard it before in the library. He saw Angelina's back turned against him as if hiding from view watching. Her fists were held close to her robes balled up in fury. Draco watched her try to sustain her self from breaking down. He could only close his eyes in despair.

He heard her…Angelina crying down the hall.

She couldn't see anything her vision was blurred from the tears. Breaking away from what spinning like web in her head she gave up.

Angelina stalked away bumping past Draco's shoulder it was then that she saw what she was witnessing. Draco's blue eyes grew slightly wider in surprise. His heart began to hurt for the first time for someone he barely knew.

Draco felt the same sudden rage displayed when he saw Pansky, pulsate through his skin. He could only imagine what Angelina was feeling. He looked from Fred to Alicia in each other's sickly embrace. Hearing Angelina's footsteps echo down the hall with the thought of imagining her face streamed in hot tears… made him care.

Fred pulled away from Alicia's arms. "Alicia, I'll catch up to you later," he called to her as a look of uncertainty and regret dripped over his face. Suddenly without giving it a second thought Draco stepped up to Fred's face with anger stitched across is pink lips.

"What the **_fuck_** is your problem Weasely?" Fred looked down at Draco in surprise.

"Mind your own," he brushed past him.

"If I were to do so I would be missing all the fun," Draco spoke sarcastically sneering at Alicia's form.

"I said stay out of this!"

"You messed up bad and you're not fooling any one! Just yourself. "

What am I saying? What's true. 

"You don't know shit about me Malfoy. You may try and boast your self just because you…"Fred stopped himself trying to control his anger.

Dracp stared at him with pity. That same smirk burned his lips. He knew what he was going to say. He wanted to hear it. Oh how close he wanted to hear it himself.

"Look at you. You're a disgrace," Draco spat." How low of you to do that to her. No matter-even if you do get back together she won't forget. Do you see what she looks like? Have you noticed how…."Draco took a breath. He was letting his emotions show.

So he buried them deep in his wrist.

"She'll probably trust you less. Angel-Johnson she'll do that." He spoke more to himself then to Fred that cocked his head in annoyance.

Fred's face was red and his eyes were beginning to water. "You don't even know her."

"I know she won't wait around. She didn't with Cedric." Draco fixed his robes the were looking suddenly untidy.

Fred gave a stiff laugh. "And you offer better?"

_Yes. _

Draco looked up from fixing his robes. "She doesn't deserve this." Draco turned around walking in Angelina's direction of tears.

Where did she go? 

Fred took a seat and held his face in his hands in defeat. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath.


End file.
